If I could Take You Away Part 2
by dexter098
Summary: Ever wonder what Brooke was thinking and going through with all of her Rachel thoughts? Well now you get to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review : )  
><strong>

Heya I promised this a loooonnnggg time ago. Don't know what will come of it, so let me know what you guys think.

This is part 2 of my story If I could take you away. This is the story told through Brooke's point of view.

**If I Could Take You Away Part 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

How do people see you? Are you the type of person to fill the mold of what everyone wants you to be? I feel this way a lot of the time. People just see me as this party girl who is just coasting through life without a care in the world. Everyone thinks that everything comes so easy for me. Like I don't even have to work at things and everything always seems to work it self out. People think that I have the best friends and boyfriend a girl could ask for. Not to mention the fact that they think I'm breathtakingly gorgeous. Well at least that's what everyone tells me…

Whenever I enter a room everyone will watch me. It's like those lame old movies where the popular girl would walk down the halls and everything would go into slow motion. It was like that only really my life. With eyes of jealously people will stare at me. The envy that can be seen gives me some sort of high or confidence that cannot be explained. It was nice knowing that people wanted to be you. The problem with people seeing you like this is that everyone just expects you to be okay. No one ever takes the time to check and see how you're doing because they think you have this amazing life and nothing could possibly be wrong.

Sometimes I wish that I could tell people how I really was doing instead of putting on this persona that I didn't even really know anymore. Sure that used to be me, but I feel like I want to make a change. I feel like something is missing from my life, but I just cant put my finger on it. I've had this hole that no matter what I try to fill it with, whether it be boys, friends, cheerleading, or partying. Nothing seems to make it go away. I want to ask for help, but all I feel that I'm going to get is people saying that I have everything a girl could ask for. What more could you need?

Sometimes I wish I were more like other girls. Being the queen bee was not an easy job. Especially since I no longer wished for this. I know I am capable of so much more than this. I want to figure out what is missing from my life. I need to before my "acting" becomes a permanent part of my life. I'll do it for only just a little longer. I'm making a promise to myself at this instant that as soon as I figure out what is missing I will let myself be who I am and stop all of this pretending. If I keep a smile on my face a little longer I can continue to fool anyone, even my boyfriend or best friend, who think they know me the best. Either no one pays enough attention or they don't care enough to try, and until I figure out what it is that my life is missing I will just have to continue being who I was.

Leaning against the wall on the stairs is where I now found myself. I felt my mind going in and out of consciousness. The blackness was beginning to take over parts of my memory. _Where was I again? Who did I come with?__Brooke, you have to stop doing this to yourself!_ I screamed at myself, but I doubt even my brain was going to be able to recall this in a few minutes. I started beginning not to feel very well. The party was loud. The music was pounding in my ears. The bass must have been shaking the house. There were people everywhere, not that I could see them. It was hard enough to open them for more than a few seconds then to actually see who was around.

The sickness in my stomach that I was feeling was finally getting to the point where it could not be ignored anymore. I could barley keep my eyes open and I wasn't too sure that I would be able to make it up the stairs. I sure wouldn't trust myself doing it. I felt someone come and sit beside me. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy. I didn't want to open them. _Maybe it was Lucas and he had come to take care of me and bring me home? _I asked myself. _Oh wait, I forgot… of course he had to go off and help Hailey with something. I was never good enough for him. It was either Peyton or Hailey…. Never Brooke. _Interrupting me from my mind rant the person beside me had decided to speak up.

"Brooke, are you alright?" The voice said. I knew the voice very well. It was a good feeling knowing at least one person that was close to me was making sure that I was okay. My best friend Rachel was sitting next to me. She was also my roommate and she seemed to be keeping a close eye on me lately. I wasn't too sure what was up, but something was different. At that moment I remembered the sick feeling in my stomach and it came at me all at once. I opened my eyes are much as I could. I felt like there were weights pulling back down at my eyelids forcing to close, but I fought the urge and answered the question that had been asked.

"Umm… Yeah… I'm alright," I said quietly trying to get my thoughts together. I felt my eyes close again. I fought to open them, but it was no use. She nudged me lightly, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Where is Lucas? Shouldn't he be taking care of you?" She said and sounded a bit pissed off about it. I don't really see why she would care that much about it in the first place.

"Umm… he had to go and help Haley with something, so he left a while ago" I slurred. My thinking abilities were deteriorating rapidly and if I didn't say something soon then I would most likely being throwing up on one of my good friends and I was sure that would not be appreciated.

"Rachel… I don't feel so well." I said as I moved my head onto her shoulder. It was getting hard to hold myself upright. Let alone keep my head up. She didn't seem to waste anytime in slipping her one arm behind my neck and the other around my waist and slowly pulled me up so we were both standing. She pulled me up the stairs and it felt like they were never going to the end. I was holding back the vomit with everything that I had left in me. As soon as we got to the bathroom I opened my eyes enough to find the toilet and dove to it. I let everything go inside of me and expelled everything that was possible to be in my stomach from my body.

Rachel came up behind me and rubbed my back and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, so that I didn't get anything in my hair. She was a real lifesaver I would never have guessed that should would become this good of a friend by the way that we started out. Her trying to take Lucas and everything, but now that that was over we couldn't be closer.

"Brooke, I'm going to go and ask Peyton if she can give us a ride home okay?" Rachel said. I really didn't want her to leave me. I already felt a lot better, but she was probably right that it was time to go home. I tried to look up at her to acknowledge what she had said, but I was wrong and I had more in me. My head was back in the toilet as she said, "I will be right back Brooke. I promise, don't go anywhere." By the time I was done hurling and looked back for her she was already gone. Rachel was making me feel a little better, but as soon as she wasn't with me all of my sickness came back to me. It wasn't long after that my head was back in the toilet. _Brooke Penelope Davis! Why do you do this to yourself? Every time…_ After what seemed like a long time… maybe I had passed out or something Rachel was back in the bathroom with me. She took my arm and put it around her neck, slipped her arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"Peyton is giving us a ride home. Only one rule though… no puking in her car. Are you finished, or do you think you can at least hold on until we get home.

"Okay," Was all I managed to get out. Both Rachel and Peyton were on either side of me bringing me down the stairs and out the door to Peyton's car. The back door was opened and someone… I'm assuming Rachel helped me get in and I curled up to the leather seats. Rachel reached over me and put my seatbelt on. She then climbed in beside me, which surprised me a lot. I would have expected her to sit in the front with Peyton and make fun of my drunkenness. As she climbed in she took a hold of me and pulled me into her. At first it felt weird, but I was starting to feel cold and she was very warm. I fell into the shape of her body stealing all the warmth I could… some friend I was.

I felt her warm hand move across my face. This was oddly comforting and I wanted her to keep doing it, unfortunately a few moments later she moved her hand from my face and moved my hair from my face. I couldn't tell if she was trying to cover that she was just caressing my face, or that I was very drunk and wasn't thinking straight. She was defiantly just fixing my hair. When you drunk everything moves in slow motion. Maybe it wasn't as long as it seemed. Peyton had finally gotten into the driver's seat and we were on our way to our house.

I moved myself closer to her. My head was resting on her shoulder in the crook of her neck. I felt so comfortable more comfortable that I am even with Lucas. The way that she held me just felt different. Something I haven't felt before. I got lost in my thoughts as we drove through the silent town. Nothing but the sound of the engine could be heard. The flashes from the lamps outside were the only light that hit my face. I tried to open my eyes a few times. Every time I opened them slightly Rachel was staring at me. I knew that she couldn't see that my eyes were open because of the way she was looking at me. It reminded me of how Lucas used to look at me. Hearing myself say that shot a lightning bolt of pain straight through my heart. He had been pulling away from me for some time now. I was just too afraid to actually let myself see it. I don't think that I can go through loosing him again I thought to myself. Wait a minute? Why was Rachel looking at me reminding me of Lucas? This felt very silly to me. Maybe I was drunker than I thought. Maybe I was seeing things. I could still feel Rachel's hand lightly stroking my face. It was like she was trying to comfort me. We took the final turn into our driveway and I could still feel Rachel's eyes on me, as Peyton put the car in park.

"What?" I heard Rachel say. She seemed very serious. Like she was trying to show that there was nothing going on.

"Sorry. Do you need any help getting her to bed?" Peyton said as she got out of the car.

"Umm I think I will be fine getting her in, but you could help to get her out of the car. She's kind of passed out in my lap." Rachel joked. I could hear the smart-ass tone in her voice. Peyton came around an opened my door. She took my arm and pulled me up to my feet in the driveway. I heard Rachel stumble out behind me.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Peyton said trying to hold in her laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure." Rachel snapped as she grabbed me from her at once and began to walk inside. Peyton then got back in her car and began to drive away. Rachel pulled me up to the front door and opened it. Rachel's hand slipped around my waist again and put my arms around her neck as we went up the stairs. It was like she thought I would fall at any moment. Rachel brought me to the bathroom where I used some mouthwash to get the vomit taste out of my mouth. As I did that Rachel left me in there. I opened my eyes with all of the strength that I could muster. As I looked in the mirror I saw how horrible I looked. There were dark circles under my eyes and my hair was a mess. My make up was smeared across my face. I wanted to take a shower so bad, but my body screamed at me for sleep. I couldn't even get the strength up to actually brush my teeth.

Rachel came back a few moments later and brought me to our bedroom and set me down on the bed. She went over to my dresser and pulled some comfy clothes to sleep in. she pulled my shirt over my head and put on one of my big comfy t-shirts that I always slept in. she guided me down to my pillow. I could already feel sleep pulling at me. I felt her take off my pants and replace them with sweatpants. She then pulled the covers over me and I turned to my side. I felt her hand again on my face. The softness of her hand gave me a quick shiver and I pulled the blankets closer to me as she pushed my hair once again behind my ear. I finally gave into sleep and allowed it my full attention and fell into the dream world.

I awoke from the light shinning in through the blinds. I didn't want to wake up. All the heat that was trapped under the covers with me and I wasn't ready to let it go. I turned over and looked over a Rachel. She was mumbling to herself, but I couldn't make out what it was that she way saying. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked down at the alarm clock only to see that it was 7:42. We were going to be late for school for sure. I walked around to Rachel's bed.

"Rachel…Rachel…RACHEL get up!" I yelled. She slowly opened my eyes her groaned and rolled her eyes. I could tell she still was craving more sleep, like I was as well. She didn't get up, so I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"What do you want Brooke? You know I was having a really good dream." Rachel whined into her pillow. She then turned around and sat up looking at me.

"Were going to be late for school if you don't get out of bed" I said. With that I jumped of Rachel's bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for my day.

* * *

><p>There you have it. Let me know if you guys think it's worth continuing.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 - Practice**

**Sorry it has been so long. Was in a car accident and I am only now getting back on my feet. hopefully I will be well enough to keep this story going. Hope you all enjoy and don't for get to review! The more reviews I get the faster I write because of the encouragement. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sitting in class tapping my pen on my desk anxiously waiting for the day to be over, so that I could get out to the gym to show my team the new routine that I came up with. My head was still pounding from the weekend. I think that I should start taking it easy. Maybe if I finally had something normal, something easy in my life then I wouldn't be drinking myself into s black whole every weekend waking up with a killer headache and regrets from the night before.<p>

I was getting a little bit worried about Lucas though. He seemed to becoming distant from me over the past weekend and I just couldn't quiet figure out why. I tried to talk to Peyton, but I couldn't get a hold of her. Of course the one time that I have a problem and I want to talk about it she doesn't seem to be around. I walked through the halls to my classes throughout the first half of the day. My mind was numb and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I had to take a test in second period and I don't even remember what it was about. I just couldn't wrap my head around what was going on with Lucas. It seemed that every time that I thought that we were doing good something would come up and cause problems in our relationship. I was starting to think that nothing would ever be easy with Lucas. I didn't want to think about that though. I was determined to try and work through anything for him. I love him…at least I think I do.

I found my mind wondering over the events from the weekend. I didn't remember much. I did recall being at the party and wanting to go home. I remember wondering where Lucas was, but he had gone off with Haley to do something. I remember Rachel being there, she actually took care of me when no one else was around to do it, or just didn't care enough to do anything. I didn't think I deserved to have a friend like Rachel. She seemed to always be there for me now and was going out of her way to make me feel better. Like when she was taking care of me at the party. It just seemed so natural and I know that I was extremely drunk, but when Peyton was driving us home I felt so comfortable with Rachel holding me and keeping a close eye. It was beyond relieving to know that I did actually have someone that I could count on. Especially for me seeing as my parents seemed to think that good parenting consisted of throwing money at you to make you happy. Though I did love having zero supervision and having a killer wardrobe it would be nice to have my mom make me breakfast in the morning or have my lunch made, or even when I get home from school to have my dad ask me how my day had gone and lecture me on not getting good grades and pushing me to do better. Most teenagers would kill for the situation I am in…that is until they realize how alone you actually felt. That's why I was so glad to be living with Rachel. It took so much of the loneliness away that even Lucas couldn't seem to fill. There was defiantly something special about Rachel and I didn't plan on letting her get away. No pathetic fights over boys or anything of that sort would I let get in the way of the two of us. I needed Rachel in my life.

It's weird; because when we first met I couldn't stand her. She was trying to take Lucas away from me and now it seemed that we were becoming better friends than Haley and I, or even Peyton and I. It was funny how fast your life can change. It's like wit the blink of an eye everything can change and you are suddenly in a situation you never thought you would ever be in your entire life.

Suddenly as I was in mid thought the bell rang and brought me back to the classroom where if someone had asked me I wouldn't have been able to tell him or her what the class lecture had been about. I seemed to have traveled off into my own little world for the full period. Yes lunch I though to myself. I quickly grabbed my books and put them into my backpack and went off to my locker. I got to my locker and grabbed my lunch then decided to head right over to the courtyard where we sat each day for lunch when it was nice outside. When I got out there, there was already a bunch of people out there. Lucas moved over so that there was room for me at the table. He gave a me a quick peck on the cheek.

"How was the first half of your day?" He asked. Something seemed off with him, but I wasn't sure what. He usually met me at my locker and walked with me to the courtyard and I was more than used to getting more than a measly peck on the cheek.

"It was okay. How was yours?" I replied back to him.

"Ehh…can't complain I guess. I have to write another essay for my English class, but when am I not writing one for that class I guess." He answered back, though I wasn't really listening to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red hair.

"Rachel!" I yelled over to her. I looked over at her. She didn't look to happy, it seemed like something was really bothering her. I will just have to find out what is wrong with her I thought to myself. When she did see me she smiled as I did back. I made more room for her so that she could sit beside me. She came over and sat down and then replied to my obnoxious hello from before.

"Hey Brooke, what's going on?" She asked. She was staring at me kind of funny, but i answered her quickly.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to tell you that I made up a new routine and were going to be doing it at practice today after school…what are you looking at?" I said after a few moments that she was still staring at me funny. Was there something in my teeth or was my hair messed up or something I thought to myself

"Oh…nothing…I just thought I saw something…but never mind I was wrong. You made up a new routine though? That sounds cool." She said with little enthusiasm. I still couldn't put my finger on what was going on with her lately. I had come up with an awesome cheer routine and usually Rachel is eager to know what it is, but something was defiantly up. I would have to be sure to find that out tonight. I was off in my own little world again and I noticed that, so I quickly brought myself back to reality.

"Ok well I want everyone to be at practice at 2:30 sharp otherwise there will be serious consequences." I piped up. I wasn't in the mood to wait around for my team today. I was pretty excited to show them the new routine that I had come up with. I turned then turned around and started having meaningless conversations with Bevin. The bell finally wrung after a few moment and the table cleared quickly. Rachel was gone by the time that I had turned around to ask her to meet me at my locker after school was finished.

The final bell of the day went off and I jumped out of my seat as fast as I could and rushed off to my locker, so that I could put my books away and grab my gym bag. I got to my locker and threw my books in. I saw that Rachel was at her locker, but before I had the chance to go over and see her someone touched my shoulder. I jumped a bit because I wasn't ready for it. I spun around and saw that it was Lucas. He moved his hand down my back and grabbed my hand.

"We need to talk." He said in a serious tone. There was something in his eyes, something different. It scared me and I felt my heart drop. I didn't quite know why, but I couldn't help, but to think the worse whenever that sentence was said. It felt like one of those generic movies where they say it then all hell breaks loose in the movie. I didn't want to do this now. All I wanted was to run away. I didn't want to know what he needed to talk to me about. I wasn't ready. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:27. I looked up at him.

"I have to go… I'm sorry. I have practice and I can't be late. We can talk later though." I said as I almost ran away from him. I didn't even want to give him the chance to answer me back. I wasn't ready to hear anything that might push me over the edge. I went over the Rachel. I knew that she would put a smile on my face and take the pit out of my stomach. She always found a way to put a smile on my face. I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped at my touch.

"Oh…Hey Brooke." Was all she said in a glum voice. What was up with her? I didn't understand. She was usually the life of the party and if you wanted to have a good time she was the person to go to. I decided to act all happy to try and bring her mood up. She really needed to relax. I looked down and saw that she had her car keys and backpack in her hand. She was planning to skip practice! What was going on with everyone today?

"And where do you think you're going? We have practice today and you have to come." I said in a stern voice with one eyebrow raised. She was not getting away with leaving me alone at practice.

"I was just thinking I would skip practice today. You can just show me the routine at home. You know that I can pick things up easy. Anyways I just got another essay in English that I have to do." She replied back at me. I wasn't allowing her to have her way, so I gave her a pout that I knew she would never be able to refuse.

"Oh no you don't. You have to come. Peyton has that same class with you and she's not skipping out on practice. Come on, do you have a real excuse?" I snapped back at her. Rachel looked like she was still in her own little world thinking. I could tell she was still trying to find a way out of practice tonight. "I'm waiting!" I said after a few more moments. All she did was roll her eyes at me and smile as she grabbed her gym bag. I took her arm and we walked to the gym together. When we walked in everyone was there a ready. Peyton walked up with her arms crossed.

"Hey Brooke, I thought you said 2:30 sharp or there will be serious consequences?" She said with a smirk across her face. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the rest of the cheerleaders. "I'm going to have to talk to you tonight okay?" She whispered into my ear. "It's really really important" She told me. She was starting to scare me. Why couldn't she just tell me right now? It made me extremely nervous. I thought that I should just put it all behind me and continue on with teaching my squad the new routine that I had come up with. I went through the steps with my squad a few times. Everyone seemed to be getting it…well except one and if you had told me I never would have believed you. It was kind of weird seeing in the corner of my eye that Rachel wasn't following me perfectly the second time through which was odd for her. She was usually showing off to the rest of the team that she was the best one on the squad. I suddenly heard a crash behind me. I turned around and saw Rachel and Peyton on the ground. Rachel seemed to have gotten the steps wrong and fell on top of Peyton.

"I just don't get it Rachel, you should be getting this without any trouble at all. What's wrong?" I asked with a look of concern on my face. If my best cheerleader wasn't getting the steps then I was doomed for our competition that was a few weeks away. She just sat there on the ground looking up at me.

"She was too busy staring at your ass and got sidetracked." Peyton said with a grin on her face. All the girls around started to laugh around me. A grin spread across my face as well. It was just like Peyton to make light of a situation by cracking a joke. I looked at Rachel only to see her look like she was going to cry, which was odd because that was something that you near saw with Rachel. I was so confused as to why she was becoming upset about this. As I was thinking this Rachel got up and walked off without saying a word. I looked over at Peyton and gave her a confused look. She simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to the other girls who were still giggling about what had just happened.

"Get back to work ladies. We have to win at this next competition. I refuse to come in last place…again. I'm going to go and see what is wrong with Rachel. Peyton you're in charge. Keep practicing." I said as I turned on my heel and walked out of the gym. I thought I would check the locker room to see if that was where Rachel had ran off to. When I opened the door it was empty I rolled my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood to be chasing Rachel around the school when we were supposed to be in the gym. I decided to go to her locker and see if she was planning on running off. Once I reached there and saw that she was gone. I looked up just in time towards the exit doors to see a flash of red hair going through the doors. I pushed open the doors and the light was blinding me. I saw that Rachel was almost to her car.

"Rachel!" I yelled from across the parking lot. I had to jog over to her because I knew she had no intentions of waiting for me to walk over to her and cutting off her escape route. "What's the matter with you? Peyton was obviously just kidding around. It's not like you were actually staring at my ass." I said with a small grin on her face.

"I know Brooke. I've just not been feeling good all day. I'm just going to go home. I'll see you later ok?" She said in a quiet voice as she began to get into the car. Something was up I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it. She had me getting kind of nervous.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok Rachel?" I said with a small smile on my face. I was trying to seem as warm and understanding as possible. I could tell that something was up and she wasn't going to get away with talking to me about it. Even if I had to force it out of her. She would have to talk to me eventually… we lived together. I'd let her go… for now, but tonight would be a different story.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I will see you at home later." She said now speaking at barely audible level. With that she got into the car and drove off. Once she was out of sight I thought that I should probably be getting back to my squad. With or without Rachel we still had a lot of work to do.

After practice ended Peyton and I went out for coffee then were headed back to my place. I walked into a house smelling like pizza. It was odd for Rachel to cook. Even if that just meant taking something out of the box and throwing it in the oven. Mostly all we did was eat out every night. I walked into the kitchen seeing that she was setting the table. Even weirder I thought to myself. "Hey Rach, oh I didn't know you were making dinner. I told Lucas that we would hang out tonight and go out for dinner. Crap…well you can come and join us if you would like." I said in a low voice. She looked up at me. She looked as though she was actually upset for a moment. Then being Rachel it was gone the next moment and she was back to her usual self.

"No, it's fine, its just pizza. We can just reheat it. I think I will just stay in tonight. I don't really feel like being the third wheel." She said with a grin on her face. She really needed to realize that I could tell when she was really smiling or when it was just for show. This one was very much so for show.

"Ok, well if you're sure then I should probably get going. Peyton do you need a ride home?" I said turning my attention to Peyton. Peyton barley even acknowledged that I was talking to her. She just shook her head.

"Hey Peyton" Rachel said suddenly. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I already have everything made." Rachel said. She looked up at Rachel. She looked very surprised but nodded her head. I too had a confused look across my face. It was really weird to think of Peyton and Rachel hanging out. They never really seemed to be friends and the only reason why they talked I thought was because I was friends with both of them. Not wanting to read into the weirdness anymore I decided I would just get going, so I grabbed my keys off of the table and went to go and meet Lucas at the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
